Petite Sakura
by Hinako Itoe
Summary: Song-fic sur Petite Emilie de Keen'V.


Disclaimer : La chanson appartient à Keen'V et le manga "Naruto" appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Titre : Petite Sakura

Résumé : Song fic sur Petite Emilie de Keen'V, façon Sakura et racontée par une personne exterieure.

Rating : K+

Notes : Une copine m'as fait découvrir cette chanson, et j'ai craqué. Et, en l'écoutant en boucle, je me suis dit que je pourrais écrire quelque chose avec cette chanson. J'ai mis du temps à trouver quel personnage de quel manga je prendrais pour faire le "rôle" de la Petite Emilie. Au début, c'était sensé être avec Kageyama Hikaru, du manga Inazuma Eleven GO, puis sur Naruto Uzumaki, et finalement sur Sakura Haruno, étant donné que dans le manga lui-même, les autres se moquent d'elle à cause de son front sauf qu'ici, ce ne sera pas de ça qu'ils se moqueront.

L'histoire est racontée par Sasuke Uchiwa, journaliste de presse, qui regarde les informations à la télé.

Bref, j'espère réussir à faire quelque chose à la hauteur de la chanson.

_"Une cour de récréation comme les autres, avec ses disputes et ses petites bagarres qui cachent parfois des dangers plus sournois. Dans toutes les écoles de France, des élèves sont martyrisés tout les jours par leurs camarades. Ils sont victimes de harcèlement collectif."_

C'est en entendant ça à la télévision, lors du journal télévisé, que je me souvins de cette histoire, celle de Petite Sakura.

A ses 6 ans et demi, sa mère s'était remariée à un homme respectable, de bonne renommée et décrit comme étant bon et gentil. Malgré le fait que ce n'était que le beau-père de Sakura, ces deux-là avaient tissés des liens déjà forts. Leurs deux caractères étaient quasiment similaires, de même que ceux de Sakura et de sa maman. Les deux étaient tout l'une pour l'autre. Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, Sakura était la joie de la famille reconstruite.

_"Un enfant sur dix est concerné par le harcèlement dans la cour de son établissement scolaire en France. Un rapport qui fais détail d'une augmentation inquiétante du nombre de cas de violence à l'école."_

Puis, à 8 ans, elle a déménagé dans une ville, loin de sa campagne isolée où elle avait vécu le début de sa vie. Malgré le fait que son ancienne maison lui manquait, elle s'est vite habituée aux gens, aux enfants, à la maison. A sa nouvelle vie, en quelque sorte. A l'école, son intégration n'a pas été dure, étant gentille et jolie, elle se mêlait facilement aux autres.

Deux ans plus tard elle rentrait dans sa dernière année de primaire et elle se sentait vraiment à l'aise dans chaque matières à l'école, surpassant rapidement tout ses camarades. Mais qui dit dépasser, dit se faire des ennemis. Et ça ne rata pas pour Sakura, qui était toujours aussi belle, mais plus rondouillarde. Et ça lui valut des moqueries de toutes sortes par quelques jaloux. Mais à côté de ça, sa vie de famille continuait à bien se dérouler. Sa mère et elle étaient toujours aussi proche, et beau-papa était là pour elle tout le temps.

_"Depuis quelques temps, une nouvelle forme de violence se développe sur les réseaux sociaux."_

A 12 ans, Sakura avait complètement changée. Son air toujours joyeux et ravissant s'était changé en un air maussade et froid. Sa mère ne se doutait pas de la cause du changement radical de sa fille mais s'inquiétait énormément. Au fur et à mesure de son entrée au collège, Sakura fut victime de critiques, d'insultes et de violences physique. Des photos d'elle circulaient aussi sur les réseaux sociaux et les autres l'appelaient la dégueulasse. Cependant, afin de ne pas affoler sa maman et son beau-père, elle se tut, gardant le harcèlement dont elle était victime dans le silence.

Un soir, en décembre, elle était revenue nue et pleine de griffures, hématomes et autres blessures. Elle avait été agressée par tout ses camarades de classe, qui l'avait enfermée dans les douches des vestiaires pour la doucher. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée chez elle, personne n'était à la maison. Sakura s'est donc dirigée dans la cuisine et s'est taillé les veines, en pleurant. Le lendemain, sa mère l'a retrouvée dans la cuisine, gisante dans une marre de sang, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le sourire d'un ange partit trop tôt.

FIN.

Voilà, j'ai finis en a peu près ... 2 heures. Les passages en italiques sont ceux de la chanson, qui doivent venir d'émissions de radio et de télé.

Pourquoi avoir prit Sasuke ? A la base, je voulais qu'il ai un rapport avec l'agression lors des 12 ans de Sakura mais finalement, c'est un étranger à l'histoire.

Je sais que je n'ai rien changé à l'histoire, j'ai juste remplacé Émilie par Sakura et j'ai rajouté des détails. Mais je ne pouvais pas changer, étant donné que la chanson en elle-même suffit à donner une bonne dose de malheur.

M'enfin, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. :3


End file.
